Falling
by Thedoctorsayshi
Summary: Maka doesn't know where she is...she can't call for help, because there is no one to call...
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Just wanted to make a neat fanfiction 3  
Rated: k+  
By: thedoctorsayshi  
Disclaimer: i dont own soul eater

She fell, farther, faster, down down dooowwwnnnnnnnnn...HIT!

She woke up.  
"Hello?" It echoed off the cave walls. She knew she fell, so far down, so fast. How is she still alive? She looked up and couldn't even see the light anymore. Where was she?

One of her blond pigtails fell out, so she untied her other one. Her blond hair flowed in soft waves to her shoulders. She had no idea what to do, without her scythe, soul, she didnt quite know what to do.

She couldn't climb up, she couldn't dig out, but a small crack in the cave wall caught her emerald green eyes. She debated whether or not she might fit through. If she got stuck, she would die. But if she stayed put, she would die.

She trudged through the sandy ground over to the small crack. She slowly stuck her leg through, and then her butt and torso, then her head and her other shoulder. Sucked in her stomach and pulled her other leg through. She did it, she made it to the other side of wherever the hell she was.

**************************  
Stay tuned, follow my story! I will update tomorrow ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys, this is a test run for more stories with chapters and stuffs :3 please enjoy!  
By: thedoctorsayshi

Blood ran down her arm, trickling slowly...like water on a window in rain.

She must've cut herself on the crack i the wall.

There was a waterfall, and a brick path...worn down and rugged. Flowers and grass tickled her feet. It was a blue sky. The sun was chuckling at her, and the cotton ball clouds drifted in the sky. The place looked like a fairy tail almost. No, correction, a demented fairy tail. Where the hell am I?

She turned to look back at the cave, but it was gone. The sky started to turn black, and the flowers started to turn into prickly vines. There were ugly, leave-less trees, and the path now looked broken and twisted. It led to an ugly castle. She stood in horror.

She remembered that she was in her pajamas. She needed something better for this crap. She saw some clothes by a tree, she tip toed over and picked them up. A tank top, shorts, and a jacket...and some sneakers were hanging off a tree.

What the hell? Why is there clothes in my size and they appeared when i needed them. Is this some kind of joke, or a demented dreamland?

She changed, and saw a large house at the end of the extremely long path. She had to go there, what other options did she have. She needed to get home to soul, and tsubaki, Liz, patty, kid, blackstar...and (she hated to say it) her papa.

Her steps made soft taps as she walked along the long path...

***********************  
I will write again tomorrow! Follow my story if you want more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Back again! Enjoy my lovely story! :)  
By: thedoctorsayshi

*************************  
Her untied shoe laces trailed behind her as she walked down the long path. The blood still dripping down her arm.

She tore a small strip of of her tank top, and wrapped it around the small cut on her fore arm.

The path was so long, the house at the end of it seemed to get smaller as she went. She still went.

She looked at a tree near the path, and it had an apple on it. Her stomach grumbled.

How did food just show up when she needed it? Or wanted it. Hold on, i want to try something. She though that she wanted soul here, so bad.

"Maka? Please come back."

****************************  
Sorry it was so short, didnt have much to say, follow an review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Heya, im on a roll with followers! (Or i think so -_-")Thank you to all who have followed me! If you're new, just follow me an review, thanks  
By: thedoctorsayshi

"Soul? Was that you?! Soul, where are you! Please help me!" She screamed until she was hoarse, calling out to him.

He never came, and she realized it three hours later. She sat down on the ground, maybe i should just die here.

No! I will not die, she thought. She got up, dusted herself off, and started taking steps again. Step step step step...just keep walking, she said to herself. I need to keep walking so i can get home. To tsubaki, black*star, Liz, patti, kid...and soul. Soul needed me, and i cant give up on him...

She walked until her feet hurt, and then kept walking. She tripped over a small crack on the ground, ouch. She scraped her palms, she got up and decided that it would be best if she slept. She was so tired...

She layed on the ground and rested her head on the dirt. She saw a small ant, and gently picked it up on her finger. She examined it untill she fell asleep, with the moon chuckling...

********************************  
Dont worry, ill continue really soon, im already writing the next one. See ya later, follow and review :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I posted really soon, because im bored :)

By: thedoctorsayshi

She woke with a start, and felt so sore after sleeping on the hard dirt ground.

"Please come back to me maka, i need you...please maka.."

"Soul?! Where are you?! Please come here! Help me out of this!"

"Im so scared maka, i need you here...we screwed things up big time."

"Soul! Please come out! I forgive you for whatever you did! Just help me!"

"It was so uncool of me, how the hell did i let this happen!"

"This isn't your fault soul..."

She could hear him crying...she had never heard that before. He would tell her it is uncool. It sounded angry and confused and sad.

"You are dying because of me!"

"Soul, please dont cry..."

She could hear him, but he obviously couldn't hear her. She was so angry that he couldn't hear her!

She got up and dusted herself off, ad shook the dirt from her blonde hair.

"I bet i look lovely right now, all dirty in crappy clothes and scraped up."

She continued walking to the house that she knew was at the end of this long path...

****************************  
I will probably upload a lot today, because i have lots of ideas...maybe even a little romance ;) jk


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, ill try to post everyday...if i dont, please dont kill me. -_-"

By: thedoctorsayshi

She finally made it, the house. It was an old house, covered in vines and moss.

"Soul, im so close...i just have to ask where i am. And then i can come home and we can have a party. Ill make good food and we can all have fun, okay?"

She knocked on the door...thoughts racing through her mind.

What if it was a murderer, or a molester?!

"Maka, please come back, i need you here...im begging you. I cant love the rest of my life knowing that i was the one who killed you."

"Soul, you're not making any sense, you didnt kill me"

The door wasnt opening! She had to get in! She had to!

"I can see you're pushing to get out, i know you are. You wouldn't give up. So i won't give up on you, i will never."

"I know soul, we are weapon and meister. We will never give up on each other."

She started breaking down the door.

**********************  
There's only a couple chapters left! Keep reading! Follow my next stories and review, ciao ;)


	7. Chapter 7

By: thedoctorsayshi

She had to break this door down.

Thump thump thump, her body made that sound as she hit the door over and over and over again.

It hasn't even cracked yet! What the hell!

She kicked and slammed her body into it. She had to do this, over and over again. I can do this, i need to do it!

"Maka! Are you okay?!"

"Soul, i won't let this door get in my way of seeing you ever again. I can do this!"

She continued to hit and throw. The door creaked. She hit until her body was numb and kept going. It became night as one of the hinges came loose.

She hit for a day straight, and the wood door cracked. She was almost there! She hit for three more days.

Thump, crack! Thump, crack! Thump, crash!

She woke up

*****************************  
Cliff hanger! Sorry guys! It had to be done ;)


End file.
